theadventuresofbillybutterbreadfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Butterbread
Billy was kind, confident and resourceful, with a knack for speaking to people in the right way; he treated those that were less fortunate or in need of help with kindness and dignity, but would tease his enemies – throwing them off in a cheeky, sometimes condescending nature.'' ''But what made Billy stand out most of all was his heightened senses – specifically in taste and smell; born with this abnormal side-effect, he turned it to his advantage and sowed the seeds of his career out from it. - a Description of Billy Butterbread (The Beginning', Chapter One: "The Expert")'' Biography Early life William Butterbread III (more often called "Billy") was born in the small village of Dingleham. He attended Grudgewell Middle School from the age of 4 up until he was 13; here, he formed some long-lasting friendships – such as Jean Phelps, “Jolly” Roger Elliot and Sadeq Kanji, as well as making a handful of enemies out of the school bullies – and was a slow, but progressive and eager learner, at school. During his teenage years, Billy attended Cheston Grammar School – where some of his friends, including Roger and Sadeq, all moved onto as well – until the end of Sixth Form, before setting off for three years to University, in order to study a new course known as “Food Journalism”. To celebrate his graduation at the end of his degree, Billy and his parents went for a trip abroad – which ended badly when Billy nearly drowned after being knocked off a ferry by his step-father, Walter; afterwards, the two became rather estranged – resulting in Billy moving into a new home with his old friend, Sadeq Kanji: No. 41, Broadwalk Avenue, Cheston Village. They lived together under the watchful eye of landlord Mister Snoutnose for a few weeks, before Sadeq moved out after successfully grasping a job with a law firm owned by the father of his girlfriend – Evie Collins, with whom he promptly married. Meanwhile, prior to Sadeq moving house, Billy had been employed as a food-critic by a local newspaper called The Loudmouth Times – and hoped to find a replacement for Sadeq, in order to secure the rent money owed to Mister Snoutnose. However, Billy also had no idea that at his own place of work – a series of events were about to take place that would change Billy’s life, forever… TO BE ADDED: [[The Adventures Of Billy Butterbread|'''The Adventures Of Billy Butterbread]] Volume 1 'The Beginning' 'The Food Festival' 'Bite-Sized Bits!' - Part I 'The Bowling Championship' 'Bite-Sized Bits!' - Part II 'The Anonymous Blackmailer' 'The Return of the Cheston Poisoner' 'The Butterbread Legacy' Personality Billy Butterbread is the everyman of detectives: He was born with naturally heightened senses of taste and smell - apparently inherited from his father (who disappeared when Billy was only a few weeks old) - which was one of the driving factors in his life that led to him becoming a Private Investigator, specialising his cases around food and drink. Although Billy is unfailingly kind to most people that he meets, he isn't afraid of having a dig at the likes of Mister Snoutnose, Greg Jameson or Ed Case - due to their demeaning attitudes towards other people. Billy possesses a strong moral compass - he has no tolerance for bullies, murderers and injustice, which he is unafraid of displaying in front of crowds big or small, especially in front of close friends and family. Billy's sense of humour is dry and cheeky; he is unafraid to make fun of himself, and enjoys mutual sparring banter with both Ryan Thompson and Jean Phelps. Personal Life Beyond his heavy workload, Billy finds little time to himself to engage in romantic encounters or social activities. One notable exception to this latter rule, however, takes place in [['The Bowling Championship'|'The Bowling Championship']] - during which Billy heavily downplays his natural skill as a bowler, only to score a winning strike at the very last minute when Ryan's team end up in trouble due to fowl play. Billy is also a fan of the famous fictional detective, Sherlock Holmes, an inspiration of his since childhood; another hero of Billy's is the English folklore legend, Robin Hood, whom he admires for having had such a strong sense of right and wrong. More about Billy's favourite past-time activities will be revealed as the series progresses. Personal Relationships Family * "Mister Butterbread" - father; STATUS UNKNOWN. * Sandra Butterbread - mother. * Walter MacDuff - step-father; estranged. * Danny O'Butterly - Older Cousin. * Hamish Pratfall - Younger Cousin. Friends & Acquaintances * Jean Phelps - childhood sweetheart; subsequent close friend and next-door neighbour. * Ryan Thompson - best friend and fellow tenant. * Janet Worthing - Police Liason; friend. * Mister Snoutnose - landlord. * Dee Livery - friend. * "Skinny" Flint Perry - friend-turned-enemy-turned-friend. * Detective Inspector Harry Grant - ally. * Detective Sergeant Michael Palmer - ally. * Detective Constable Foster Wells - ally. * "Jolly" Roger Elliot - childhood friend. * Sadeq Kanji - friend; former co-tenant. * Martin Matthews - acquaintance. * Charlie Johnson - acquaintance. * Carys Anderson - acquaintance. * Nancy Blight - friend. * Mrs Dewsbury - friend; former next-door neighbour. * Max Dewsbury - friend. * Butch Jackson - friend. * Mayor Greg Jameson - fellow Cheston Village resident. * Mister Slackworth - current employer (BSTV). * Keith Bennett - TV Producer, friend. Enemies * "The Editor" (IDENTITY UNKNOWN) - former employer; archenemy. * Ed Case - former employer; enemy; deceased. * Marcus Boyd - enemy. * "The Pork Pie Pilferer" - enemy; deceased. * "Beefy" Bernard Babcock - enemy. * "Pinhead" Tyson Phillips - enemy. * Mister Glumdrop - enemy. * Warren Collins - enemy; deceased. * Luke Taylor/"The Anonymous Blackmailer" - enemy; incarcerated. * Clement Oakley/"The Cheston Poisoner" - recurring enemy. Appearances Volume 1 * "Welcome to Cheston Village!" (Mentioned Only) * 'The Beginning' (First Full Appearance) * 'Interlude' (Mentioned Only) * 'The Food Festival' * 'Bite-Sized Bits!' - Part I ('Kitchen Crisis' and Post-Modern' Only) * 'The Bowling Championship' * 'Bite-Sized Bits!' - Part II (All except for 'Seen and Not Heard') * 'The Anonymous Blackmailer' * 'The Return of the Cheston Poisoner' * 'The Butterbread Legacy' Origins & Behind-the-Scenes TO BE WRITTEN. Trivia * While Billy doesn't yet know much of his family history, one of his ancestors fought at the Battle of the Somme (deceased with honours); another worked as the Stationmaster at Cheston Village Train Station, and two more founded the Village’s Annual Food Festival in the late-17th Century. * Billy has made the highest number of appearances in the series to date - with a total of 10 so far, with Ryan having made the second highest (9 appearances), and Jean with the third highest (8 altogether). __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters